User blog:AustinDR/Most Evil Disney Villains
Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame): Frollo, in my opinion, is one of the most evil characters that the Walt Disney Animation studio ever conceived. What makes Frollo unique compared to other Disney villains is that he seems to genuinely think that he is righteous. Despite that, he intends on committing genocide on the Gypsy race, and not only that, but he submits Quasimodo to a series of emotional abuse when he was forced to take care of him when he murdered his mother, and he lusts after Esmeralda, a member of a race that he was hellbent on destroying. #Princess Mombi (Return to Oz): Mombi was a witch who had the habit of collecting the heads of beautiful women so that she could wear them. What makes this worse is that the heads are still, very much, alive and sentient, but they seem to take on a different personality whenever Mombi puts one on. When the Nome King ordered Mombi to capture Dorothy, Mombi decides that she would lock Dorothy away, and collect her head when she became mature. The bedroom scene was the absolute most nightmare inducing element to the film. #Scar (The Lion King): After his nephew, Simba, was born, he orchestrates a wildebeest stampede, which results in him murdering his brother, and making Simba believe that he was responsible for his father's death. Not only that, but he turns out to be such a terrible king, that he condemns his subjects to death when their food supply was deplenishing. Apparently, the musical makes him worse, because, besides his actions in the film, he also tried to force himself onto Nala when he realized that he would need an air. While noncanonical to the main film, the Disney Junior television series The Lion Guard reveals that Scar destroyed the majority of his Lion Guard when he was given the power of the Roar of the Elders. #Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?): Judge Doom's main goal was to commitg genocide on the Toons, and to place a free way over ToonTown. He shows his sadism early on when he executes a Toon Shoe by using the Dip on it, and he only gets worse from there. It is revealed in the climax that not only was Doom a Toon himself, but he was also the one who murdered Eddie's brother. #Shan-Yu (Mulan): He massacres a village when he could've circled around it, he has one of his men execute one of the messengers, and he tries to assassinate the emperor of China when he refused to bow to him. The only problem that I had with Shan-Yu, was because he was rather forgettable and underdeveloped. #McLeach (The Rescuer's Down Under): He's pretty low on the list, because he did try to murder one child, albeit in an over-the-top way (I mean, really, feed a child to crocodiles)? That, and torturing said child with knives and locking him in a cramped cage is just wrong. Category:Blog posts